


Сладко-горький

by Kyooka



Series: [Похороненное] [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Многое похоронено в прошлом — вещи, которые нам хотелось бы помнить, вещи, которые лучше забыть. Но как глубоко не закапывай, оно все равно продолжает жить. На обратной стороне сердца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сладко-горький

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Аурум
> 
> Написано на Kuroko no Basuke Valentine challenge

На ее ладони лежит маленькое розовое сердечко. Сацуки достает телефон, чтобы сделать фотографию — упавший с ветки лепесток сакуры сам прилетел ей в руку. Нежные краешки немного помялись, да и снимок выходит не очень, но она фотографирует не для конкурса, а на память, а еще — чтобы поделиться мимолетной радостью. Сацуки улыбается светло и сдувает с ладони цветочный лист, а потом быстро набирает сообщение: 

«Знаешь сказку про цветок, который исполняет желания? У него нужно отрывать лепестки, а потом сдувать с ладони с волшебными словами»

«Нет, и не хочу. Это какая-то жестокая сказка», — говорит ей ответное сообщение, и Сацуки на секунду задумывается, прежде чем набрать новый ответ. 

«Почему?»

Телефон приветливо подмигивает, оповещая об отправке сообщения. Сацуки прикрывает глаза от солнца и прибавляет шагу — не хватало еще опоздать в первый день. Новая форма сидит непривычно. Вроде бы все одно и то же, но что-то не так. Неразношенные туфли жмут ноги и давят на пятку твердым бортиком, постоянно сползает с ноги одна гольфа, кардиган топорщится на груди и идет складками, а бант слишком тугой. Сацуки оттягивает в сторону воротничок, глубоко вдыхая весенний воздух. Мир вокруг плывет в солнечных волнах, пропитанный утренней свежестью. Запах мокрой травы мешается с едва уловимым цветочным. Опавшая сакура липнет к мокрым от росы туфлям, похожая на конфетти, и сыплется на голову, сыплется... Словно природа сама решила отметить такой знаменательный день, как поступление в старшую школу. Сацуки одергивает слишком короткую юбку и сверяется с наручными часами, когда приходит ответ на ее сообщение.

«Мне жалко цветок», — читает Сацуки с экрана и улыбается, представляя опущенные вниз уголки рта, когда ей набирали ответ. Память услужливо подбрасывает видение нажимающих на кнопки пальцев с коротко стрижеными ногтями. На указательном - старательно обкусанная заусеница, на тыльной стороне ладони ссадина, а на венерином холме, под большим пальцем, наливается желто-зеленым едва заметный синяк — неудачно поставил блок на тренировке, а потом неделю ходил и дулся на Дайки. Ей тогда пришлось их мирить... Сацуки вспоминает, как прижимала к губам эту руку, шепча про то, что если поцеловать больное место, то все быстрей пройдет, и в животе тянет приятной сладостью. Внутри щекочет, словно она проглотила цветочный вихрь. Первый звонок, собирающий всех в главном зале, вырывает из воспоминаний. Сацуки торопливо набирает ответ и со всех бежит к актовому залу, надеясь, что Дайки придет позже нее, и не придется слушать насмешливые колкости о том, какая она соня.

За много километров от нее, на экране телефона высвечивается новое текстовое сообщение:

«Опаздываю. Линейка сейчас начнется»

Минуты текут слишком медленно. На линейке Сацуки считает количество полос на паркете, мимоходом подмечая разные важные мелочи — свежий лак на досках пола, количество баскетбольных колец, считает всех учеников, чей рост проходит под обязательный минимум и высматривает полузнакомые лица своей будущей команды, в которой ей предстоит провести три года до самого выпуска, с которой придется делиться радостями и горечью, вместе идти к победе... Которая должна стать ей родной, такой же, как в Тейко. Сацуки сгибает спину в положенном поклоне и вместе со всеми говорит приветствие, а после находит Дайки и тащит его к доске с распределением по классам. Ветер преследует ее, неся следом за шагами бледные вишневые лепестки, кокетливо приподнимает ее юбку и обнимает за лодыжки. Одергивая форму, Сацуки знает, что, несмотря на все самоубеждение, ничего у нее не получится. Потому что как в Тейко уже никогда не будет.

«Ты уже записался в клуб?»

На классном часе она тайком пишет сообщения, отгородившись учебником. Ее парта в середине класса, у стены. Неплохое место, особенно если собираешься бездельничать. Партой дальше спит Дайки, даже не потрудившийся создать видимость того, что слушает учителя. Сацуки достает из пенала резинку и метко запускает ее в темную макушку, сердито надувая щеки и губы.

«А ты?», — ответ слишком нейтральный. Сацуки хмурится и печатает:

«Да, вместе с Дайки. Представляешь, я снова менеджер!»

Она добавляет в сообщение анимацию: переливающиеся блестками розовые цветы кружатся в вальсе, весело подмигивает распахнувший свои объятья плюшевый медведь. Эту картинку Сацуки скачала потому, что нарисованный мишка как две капли воды похож на того, что сидит у нее на кровати. Она ищет по блогам подходящую случаю картинку с сакурой, и уже начинает набирать сообщение с впечатлениями о новом классе, когда урок заканчивается. Сацуки отвлекают — сидящая впереди девочка поворачивается и машет рукой, представляется. Потом подтягиваются еще девочки. Они вытягивают Сацуки в коридор, окружая тревожно гудящей стайкой и кидая поминутно взгляды в сторону Дайки. Сацуки улыбается и отвечает на вопросы, запоминая имена, лица, реакции. Она хорошо помнит выученные в Тейко уроки: не отталкивать от себя людей, быть вежливой, говорить то, что от тебя хотят услышать, а не то, что есть на самом деле. Никогда не врать. Полуправду невозможно раскрыть, а ложь — очень хрупкая вещь... 

Сацуки охотно рассказывает полупридуманные истории про среднюю школу, смеется вместе со всеми, говорит, кто из айдолов больше всего нравится Дайки, по большому секрету говорит, что у него еще нет девушки. Пробравшийся сквозь открытое окно ветер путается в ее волосах, вплетая в них мелкие розовые лепестки, окутывает ее запахом весны, в котором прелость асфальта мешается с цветочным флером, а свежесть принесенного с моря воздуха — с выхлопными газами больших магистралей. Он пьянит не хуже новогоднего амазаке, которое с прошлого года ей разрешили пить родители, а спина нагрета солнцем, горячая.

Одна Сацуки остается только к обеду, выбираясь на крышу, чтобы в тени водосборной емкости наконец-то спокойно писать сообщения. Экран приветливо подмигивает ей и оповещает, что у нее одиннадцать новых писем. Четыре из них с номерами телефонов от новых одноклассниц, остальные все от Мук-куна. Почему у нее дрожат руки, когда она открывает первое сообщение, Сацуки не знает, но думает, что от холода. Железная стенка резервуара прохладная, а ветер на крыше сильнее, чем во дворе. 

В первом сообщении переливается всеми цветами радуги ответная картинка, во втором Мук-кун говорит, что его участие в основном составе было оговорено еще при поступлении. Третье сообщение большое — Сацуки фыркает, сдерживая смех, когда читает пространные описания игроков новой команды, в четвертом вопрос:

«Позвонишь мне сегодня вечером?»

«Может быть, я позвоню?» — спрашивает ее пятое.

Сацуки смотрит на время отправки, а потом открывает шестое сообщение, оповещающее ее:

«Мне не нравится новый класс. Они все на меня смотрят»

Что будет в седьмом, Сацуки чувствует всем своим женским естеством, и именно поэтому тянет с открытием, перечитывая третье и отвечая на первые два. Запечатанный желтый конверт настойчиво мигает ей из уголка экрана, привлекая внимание. Сацуки сдается, когда снова выпрыгивает окно меню, она нажимает на "прочесть сообщение." Оно без темы и совсем короткое:

«Почему мы не могли пойти в одну школу?»

Интуиция не подвела. Сацуки подбирает под себя ноги, пряча лицо в коленях. Волосы выбиваются, закрывают лицо душистой розовой волной. От них сладко пахнет яблочно-ванильным — она потратила немало времени, выбирая шампунь из каталога. А также крем, гель для душа, специальную ароматную воду... Если другие девушки ради своих парней садились на диету, портили кожу косметикой, начинали носить короткие юбки или подкладывали подушечки в бюстгальтера, чтобы грудь казалась больше, то Сацуки старательно превращала себя в конфету. Чтобы в обеденный перерыв лежать в полудреме в объятьях, чувствуя, как едва скользят по коже губы, собирая сладкий запах, а потом целоваться до одурения на крыше, как раз за пожарным резервуаром, где никто не видит. Пока губы не немеют, переставая слушаться, а дыхание не становится слишком тяжелым, чтобы продолжать. 

Сацуки сжимается сильней, стараясь заглушить в себе поднявшуюся удушливую волну, но не получается — розовый вихрь внутри скрутил до судороги, всколыхнул со дна горький осадок. Картинки мелькают одна за другой. Сацуки тонет в собственных воспоминаниях, не в силах просто так вычеркнуть из них кучу мелочей. Подаренного медведя, с которым они вместе валялись на кровати. Бледно-голубую юкату с глициниями, в которой она была в тот вечер, когда они все пошли смотреть фейерверки, и когда Мук-кун незаметно увел ее за угол, и, не дав и слова сказать, поцеловал. Вкус какигори с лаймовым сиропом, которым отдался ее первый поцелуй, она помнит до сих пор. Положенное по канонам романтической манги признание было потом, и было странным, как синий снег, к примеру. У них вообще были странные отношения, Сацуки не понимала, зачем вообще позволяла им продолжаться, а потом настал выпуск, и неожиданно все стало еще более неправильным, чем было. 

Потому что до самого конца она надеялась, что что-то изменится, и они все пойдут в одну школу. 

Или что Дайки помирится с Тецу-куном, и они смогут быть хотя бы втроем. 

Или, что она сможет уговорить родителей отпустить ее в Акиту. 

Сацуки поднимает телефон.

«Мук-кун, мы ведь уже говорили про это...»

После сцены, которую мама застала в ее комнате, как всегда зайдя без стука, она была уверена, что ее отпустят без вопросов, но когда девичьи мечты сбывались? Сладко пахнущие пряди липнут к мокрым щекам. Зачесывая назад волосы, Сацуки думает, что нужно навести ревизию в ванной комнате и выкинуть все гели для душа с запахами сливочной помадки, французского десерта, яблочного пирога... Или подарить еще не начатые бутыльки новым подружкам. 

Больше нет смысла делать из себя конфету.

Сацуки копается в памяти телефона, ища сделанный утром снимок, и прикрепляет его к новому письму. Знать, когда вовремя сменить тему — это еще одно хорошо изученное умение.

«Смотри, цветочное сердечко! В Тоо так много сакуры, целая аллея. Идешь, словно в коридоре из сахарной ваты»

Ответ следует незамедлительно. Телефон даже вибрирует как-то возмущенно.

«Жестокая Са-чин. Говорит про сахарную вату сейчас, когда до Танабаты еще так далеко»

«А как же Ханами?» — игриво спрашивает она и получает в ответ недовольно дующийся смайлик. Сацуки лениво падает на бок, поднимая телефон над собой и перечитывая всю сегодняшнюю переписку, начиная с самого утра. И краснеет, находя детальное описание того, как она одевает новую форму, подкрепленное сделанной напротив зеркала фотографией. 

«А в Аките есть сакура?» — интересуется она, провожая взглядом очередной летящий по ветру лепесток.

«Есть, но она пахнет сыростью и совсем не похожа на сахарную вату»

Сацуки смотрит на часы и неохотно встает с нагретого места. Обед почти закончился, и нужно успеть вернуться в класс, а заодно проверить другой край крыши и, если что, попытаться вернуть Дайки обратно на уроки. Новый учебный год как две капли похож на все предыдущие: уроки, клубные занятия, подготовка к будущим матчам, продумывание стратегий. Только люди вокруг другие, которых она не знает. Ей интересны новый тренер и новый капитан, и заранее болит голова о том, как заставить Дайки ходить на тренировки, но это все не то и похоже на неудачную замену. Она не должна сравнивать и вспоминать, но все равно делает это. 

«Я скучаю»

Ее весна пахнет свежим лаком в спортзале, пылью проезжей части и мокрой землей. Цветущая вишня засыпает все вокруг бледно-розовыми лепестками, похожими то ли на конфетти, то ли на снег. Ветер сгребает опавший цвет в кучи и сугробы, несет по улице ароматной метелью, а Сацуки вспоминает прошедшую зиму, как тепло было лежать вдвоем под одним котацу, и на языке появляется сладкий вкус январских мандаринов. 

На экране телефона мигает, запрашивая подтверждение на отправку, новое сообщение.

«Я тоже»

**Author's Note:**

> Амазаке — «рисовое молоко» — сладкий слабоалкогольный (не больше 4-х градусов) напиток на основе сброженного риса с фруктами, подается разогретым, как правило;
> 
> Какигори — популярный в Японии десерт из политой сиропом ледяной стружки;
> 
> Ханами — «любование цветами», японская национальная традиция любования распускающейся сакурой.


End file.
